A Different Way
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: What if Jesus and Jude were brothers? Stef and Lena have three kids, Brandon (9), Callie (8), and Mariana (7), when they decide to take in Jesus (9) and Jude (4). How will Stef and Lena cope with five kids while trying to help Jesus heal? Warning: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Stef and Lena are moms to three kids: Brandon, age nine; Callie, age eight; and Mariana, age seven. Stef works as a cop and Lena is vice principal of the school Anchor Beach which is where their kids attend.  
Jesus, age nine and Jude, age four had been dropped off at the police station by their foster parents.  
Jesus hugged Jude, holding him close, "I'm sorry, baby. It's my fault. I'll be better next time so you can have a family. Love you baby."  
"Okay love you too dada." Jude replied. Jesus had been the only constant person in Jude's life, plus her always cared for Jude like a father would.  
Stef just arrived at work when she saw two little boys sitting on a bench in the police station.  
She glanced at then and then turned to her partner, Leo. "What are they in for? Armed robbery?"  
"Their foster parents dropped them off. Said they couldn't care for them anymore." Leo replied  
Stef walked over to the kids with a lollipop in each hand, which she hid behind her back for the time being.  
"Hey, my name's Stef?" Stef introduced  
"Hi" Jesus replied but didn't tell his name  
"I Jude." Jude stated  
"Nice to meet you, Jude." Stef responded. Then she looked at Jesus, "Do you have a name too, or should I just call you bud?"  
"My name's Jesus." Jesus replied  
Stef nodded and then pulled out the lollipops from behind her, "You probably don't like them, but just in case."  
Jesus grabs the one being handed to him, and takes the one for Jude and gives it to Jude himself.  
Stef goes back to work, and then calls Bill, the social work that gave her and Lena Callie and Mariana six years ago.  
"Hey Bill, it's Stef." Stef started "two little boys were dropped off at the police station by their foster parents. Their names are Jesus and Jude."  
"Those are my kids. I'm their social worker. What's this about, Stef?" Bill asked  
"Well I have to talk to Lena first, but I would like to foster them." Stef stated  
"Okay well talk it over with Lena and see what she says. Then we'll go from there." Bill explained.  
A week later, Bill was dropping Jesus and Jude off at Stef and Lena's house. After a few minutes Bill left, Jesus stayed close to and kept an eye on his brother.  
Then Callie and Mariana came running downstairs. The girls yelled, "Mommies!"  
"What is it, babies?" Stef asked  
"B is annoying us. He won't stop practicing his piano." Callie complained  
"Okay Cal, mommy will talk to him, but mama has two people for you and Mari to meet." Lena said while Stef went upstairs to talk to Brandon.  
"Who are they, mama?" Mariana asked  
"Mariana, Callie, meet Jesus and Jude." Lena introduced "They are going to be staying with us for a while."  
"Nice to meet you, Jesus and Jude." Callie said smiling. "I'm Callie."  
"Yeah nice to meet you." Mariana added smiling "I'm Mariana."  
"Hi"Jesus said shyly while having an arm around his little brother.  
Later Jesus was sitting watching Jude play, Jude accidentally knocked over something and it broke. He started to cry.  
"Shh Jude it's okay, but baby you have to be more careful." Jesus told his brother and wiped Jude's tears.  
"Okay I try, dada." Jude replied as he sniffles.  
Stef heat the glass shatter and went to check on Jude and Jesus, "Is everything alright in here?"  
"I'm sorry. I broke something. I'll clean it up." Jesus said taking the blame for his little brother. He flinched slightly as if he expected to be hit. Then he was about to get up, in which case Jude would follow him.  
"No bud it's okay. I'll clean it up. The glass is sharp." Stef told Jesus  
Jesus just nodded, "Okay Stef."  
Stef nodded and then started to clean up the glass.  
That night when Jude and Jesus were asleep, Jude woke up with a bad dream.  
"Dada!" Jude cried  
Jesus woke up and comforted his little brother, "Hey baby it's okay. It was just a bad dream."  
Jude cried and clung onto Jesus, "I was so scared. Stef and Lena sent you back, but kept me. Don't leave me, dada."  
"Jude, baby, I'll never leave you. I won't let Stef and Lena separate us. We're a package deal. If they want to send me back then they don't get you." Jesus explained  
"Okay dada." Jude replied as he sniffled. Jesus wiped Jude's tears and sang his little brother back to sleep.  
In the morning when Lena woke up. She woke up the kids to get ready for school, and then went downstairs to cook breakfast. Stef woke up a few minutes later.  
Brandon, Mariana, Callie, Jesus, and Jude walked downstairs for breakfast.  
"Mama, what's for breakfast?" Brandon asked  
"Eggs and bacon." Lena replied  
"Crispy bacon, mama?" Callie asked. She liked her bacon crispy.  
Lena nodded, "Yes, sweets some of it is." Then she looked at Jesus, "Okay bud, so this morning you're coming to school with me. You have to take a test so we know where to place you."  
"Is Jude coming too?" Jesus asked  
"Sorry, Jude's too young for school still. Stef is going to stay home with him, and then when you're done with your test she'll come pick you up." Lena explained  
Jesus shook his head as Jude clung onto him, "I'm not leaving Jude."  
"It's okay, Jesus. He'll be safe with my mom, Stef." Brandon said trying to help reassure Jesus.  
Jesus shook his head again, "No, I'm not leaving Jude alone." Then he ran upstairs with Jude.  
Lena sighed, "Thanks for trying to help, B."  
"You're welcome, mama." Brandon replied.  
Meanwhile Stef was walking downstairs when she saw Jesus and Jude running upstairs.  
"Hey Jesus, Jude, what's wrong? Where you going?" Stef asked. Jesus ignored her and kept on running until he and Jude eventually his in a hall closet.  
When Stef made it downstairs, she kissed Lena and then asked, "What's wrong with Jesus, love?"  
"He's upset that he has to take a placement test because Jude can't go." Lena explained  
Stef nodded, "Okay well maybe I should talk to him. You can take our babies to school, and I'll bring Jesus for his placement test."  
Lena nodded, "Okay love. That works for me. Good luck with Jesus."  
"Alright my babies. Come say bye to mommy before mama takes you to school." Stef said  
Callie and Mariana ran and hugged their mommy, "Bye mommy. Love you."  
Stef hugged them back and gave them lots of kisses, "Bye bug and miss thing."  
Then Brandon gave his mom a one arm hug the way most men do, "Bye mom. Love you."  
Stef pulled her son in and tickled him a little, "Bye B. Love you too."  
After Lena left with the kids, Stef walked upstairs to find Jesus and Jude.  
"Jesus! Jude!" Stef yelled up and down the hallway, while looking in the bedrooms. "Lena left already, Jesus. You don't have to take the placement test. You will have to take it, but you don't have to take it now."  
Jesus came out of the hall closet while Jude followed while staying behind him.  
"Lena said that you don't want to leave your brother. Why is that?" Stef asked  
Jesus shrugged, "I have to protect him, plus he doesn't like when I leave him. He gets scared."  
"Jesus, buddy, you don't have to protect Jude from Lena and I. We're never going to hurt either of you." Stef explained. Then she looked at Jude who was still behind Jesus. She asked, "Jude, buddy, why are you scared to be away from Jesus? He'll always come back to you."  
Jude nodded, "I know it's you and Lena I'm afraid of. I'm afraid you'll send dada away and keep me."  
"Dada?" Stef questioned looking over at Jesus.  
"I've been raising him since he was born, so he calls me dada." Jesus explained  
Stef nodded, "Okay well you are going to go to school, Jesus, which mean you'll have to take the placement test?"  
Then Jude hugged Jesus and clung on for dear life, "No! Dada, you can't leave me."  
"I won't, baby. It won't. I promise." Jesus reassured  
"Jesus, have you ever been to school?" Stef asked  
"Yeah before Jude was born." Jesus replied  
Stef sighed, "Okay. I have to call Lena. Would you like to go downstairs?"  
"No Jude and I are okay here." Jesus said  
Stef nods and then walks downstairs and calls Lena.  
Lena answers, "Hey love, are you coming?"  
"Um no, we have bigger problems." Stef said  
"What's the problem?" Lena asked  
"Jesus hasn't been to school since before Jude was born. He's been taking care of Jude since when Jude was born." Stef explained "Jude calls Jesus dada and I think Jesus is going to have a hard time leaving Jude."  
"It sounds like Jesus has post partum disorder." Lena replied  
"Lena that's what mothers have after having a baby." Stef stated  
"Yes and Jesus has been taking care of Jude like a parent. It's natural." Lena explained  
"Okay so what do we do? Jesus has to go to school." Stef said  
"I know, but now we just have to be patient and help release Jesus of the responsibility of Jude and give him his childhood back." Lena explained


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, after school, when Lena and the kids came home. Stef was doing some laundry since she can't cook. Jesus was playing with Jude, while keeping a watchful eye out for Stef. He didn't understand why Lena and Stef wanted him to go to school when all his previous foster parents hadn't cared much if he went to school or not. Lena started on dinner, while Brandon, Callie, and Mariana were doing their homework so that they could play afterward.

After putting in the last load of laundry, Stef walked into the room where Jesus and Jude were playing.

"Hey boys." Stef said "Mind if I join?"

She wanted to try and bond with her foster sons so that Jesus wouldn't be so protective of Jude, and then maybe he would go to school. Plus if she and Lena adopted the boys like they planned to do then Stef and Lena need to get the boys' trust.

Jude looks at Jesus, who looks away. Jude knew that meant no, which meant Stef couldn't join.

"Sorry." Jude apologized then lied, "I just want to be with dada."

Stef nodded, "That's okay. Maybe another time."

Stef definitely wasn't going to give up. She couldn't give up. These boys desperately needed her and Lena, even if Jesus and Jude didn't realize it yet.

When Stef left the room, Jude looked at Jesus and asked, "Why can't Stef join, dada?" Jude felt bad for lying to Stef. He didn't like lying, but if Jesus told him to he would. Jesus always had a good reason for telling Jude to lie. He always had Jude's best interests in mind.

"I don't trust her yet, baby." Jesus stated "Stef and Lena are trying to make me go to school and you won't be able to come."

Jude looked at Jesus with wide eyes and then latched onto him. Jude cried, "No go to school, dada. I don't want you to leave me."

Jesus rubbed Jude's back, "Shh, don't worry, baby. I'll never leave you. I would go to the ends of the earth to find you. I love you, baby."

"Love you too, dada." Jude replied

During dinner, Lena and Stef talk to their kids. They like to know how their kids' day was.

"How was school, my babies?" Stef asked

"It was good, mom. I'm going to the spelling bee." Brandon said happily

"That's great, B." Stef praised

"Good job, B." Lena stated

"Thanks mom and mama." Brandon replied

"Mommy, mama, Wyatt invited me to his birthday party. Can I go please?" Callie asked using her puppy dog eyes as she handed over the invitation.

"Mama and I will talk about it, bug." Stef replied as she smiled because her daughter was so cute.

"Okay mommy." Callie said

Mariana spoke, "My teacher gave me a good for you for being nice to this girl, Olivia. She is always mean to me."

Stef smiled, "I'm proud of you, miss thing."

"So am I." Lena added

"Thanks mommy and mama." Mariana replied

"So Jesus, Jude, how was your day with Stef?" Lena asked

Jesus shrugged, "It was fine, I guess."

Then Jude added, "Yeah dada played with me."

Lena smiled softly and nodded. Stef did tell her that Jude called Jesus dada, but it still shocked her.

Later when Stef was tucking Callie into bed. Mariana was already asleep.

"Mommy, why does Jude call Jesus dada?" Callie asked

Stef's mind when blank. How was she supposed to answer that question in a way Callie could understand? She thought for a moment, "Well bug, it's because Jesus has been taking care of Jude since Jude was born. Jesus is the closest thing to a parent that Jude has."

Callie nodded, "Okay goodnight mommy, love you."

"Goodnight bug, love you." Stef said and then placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Callie giggled, "I won't, mommy."

Stef smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead again before leaving the room. Callie drifted off to sleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, Jesus started to have a bad dream about one of his old foster homes where he was hurt badly, but he didn't care be because Jude wasn't being hurt. He woke up to realize that he wet the bed. He panicked a little because while Stef and Lena were nice he was sure that he would be sent away. He wanted Jude to have a good family and this was the best family then have had. Jesus didn't want to screw it up for Jude.

"Oh no, I messed up again. I promised Jude I would be better." Jesus mumbled as he took the sheet off his bed. He took it to the laundry room and put it in the washer. Then he turned on the washer, so that in the morning the sheet would be clean. "Stef and Lena can't know about this. I can't mess up Jude's chance at a family again. If it wasn't for me, Jude would have already been adopted. Jude is so sweet and innocent. I'm just the broken foster kid who always messes up."

Then Jesus walked back to his temporary room and tried to go back to sleep, but he was scared about having a nightmare again and wetting the bed. He considered running away so Jude would get adopted, but he knew Jude would be sad without him. Not to mention that Jude wouldn't want to be adopted without Jesus.

In the morning when Stef and Lena woke up. It was Saturday so, Brandon was at his dad's and they were going to let the Callie and Mariana sleep in, but they became concerned when they smelled something cooking. Lena walked downstairs since cooking was her expertise. When she saw Jesus in the kitchen, she ran over to him and moved him away from the stove.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. I'm sorry. Breakfast not ready. I'm sorry." Jesus cried but without any tears.

Lena's heart sunk. She felt bad for this little boy. He had been hurt so much. Then she told him, "Jesus, buddy, I'm not going to hurt you. You're not in trouble. Well not really, but you shouldn't be using the stove. You could get hurt."

"But..." Jesus started

"No, Jesus, listen to me. You don't have to cook any meals. It's not your job, It's mine." Lena explained in a semi firm voice. She wanted him to know that he wasn't in trouble, but understand that using the stove is dangerous for a little.

Jesus was still confused because his previous foster parents had made him cook every meal but he just nodded, "Okay Lena."

A few minutes later, Jude woke up and yelled, "Dada!"

Stef walked into Jude's room, "Hey love, what's wrong?"

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Jude continued to yell and cry. Jesus had told Jude that he didn't trust Stef yet, and Jude trusts his dada.

Stef sighed and left the room. She wasn't sure how to get through to Jesus and Jude, but then again she and Lena had never taken in foster kids as old as they are. Callie was two and Mariana was a year when her and Lena took them in. Then they formally adopted them a year later.

Jesus ran upstairs to Jude's room and then held Jude close to him, "Hey baby, it's okay. I'm here now. It's okay. Don't cry, baby."

"I saw it again, dada." Jude cried

"What did you see, baby?" Jesus asked

Jude sniffled, "Bill come and take you away without me." Then Jude started crying again

"Don't worry, baby. I won't let that happen. And if it does, I would go to the ends of the Earth to find you again. I love you, baby." Jesus explained

"Okay. Love you too, dada." Jude said sniffling

A little while later when Callie and Mariana woke up and ran downstairs for breakfast. They knew that mama always made waffles for breakfast on Saturdays. When Lena heard the running of her daughters, "Callie, Mariana, no running in the house."

"Sorry mama." both girls replied as they sat at the table

Meanwhile Stef poked her head into the room where Jude and Jesus were. She told them, "It's breakfast time, boys. Lena made waffles."

Jesus nodded, "Okay thanks Stef."

Stef walked downstairs and then Jesus and Jude followed a few steps behind her.

When everyone was sitting at the table for breakfast Stef asked, "So how did everyone sleep?"

"I slept well, mom." Brandon replied

"I slept good, mommy." Marianna said

"Me too, mommy." Callie added

Stef nodded, "That's good to hear." Then she looked at Jesus and Jude, "How did you sleep, boys?"

"I slept okay." Jesus replied not wanting to admit his accident

"I had a bad dream, but dada made everything all better." Jude stated

Stef nodded, "Okay well if either of you ever have a bad dream you can always come to me or Lena." Stef didn't quite believe that Jesus had slept okay, but he had to willingly admit it on his own.

Jesus and Jude both nodded. Then Jude asked in the most innocent voice, "Your not gonna separate us, right? Because I won't leave my dada."

Lena shook her head, "No I promise. Stef and I won't separate you and Jesus." Jude nodded happily.

When everyone except Jesus and Jude were done eating they got up from the table, while Stef and Lena put the plates in the sink. Jesus and Jude got up from the table stating that they were done, but really it was because in most of their foster homes the foster parents would take the plate away from the foster kids if the foster parents had finished eating first. Once all the kids had ran off to do something else, Stef and Lena stayed in the kitchen for a little bit to talk about Jesus and Jude.

"Those poor kids." Stef said "My heart breaks for them. I don't believe they were actually done with their breakfast, Lena."

Lena nodded, "Me too, Stef. And my heart breaks for them too, especially Jesus. Now we have to show them that they are loved and that they matter."

"I agree. Also tonight we should have a movie night." Stef added

"Okay love." Lena replied as she hugged her wife sensing that Stef could use one.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesus and Jude's social worker, Shailene Meyers drives to the Adams-Fosters for a surprise visit to check up on how Jesus and Jude are adjusting. When she arrives and knocks on the door, Lena answers the door.

"Oh Shailene." Lena says shocked "Did we have an appointment?"

Shailene shakes her head, "No this is a surprise visit to check on Jesus and Jude's adjustment."

Lena nods, "Okay."

Jude shows up behind Lena but in the distance. He freaks when he sees Shailene at the door. He yells as he runs to find Jesus, "Dada! Dada!"

Jesus walks to the hallway to see Jude run and hug onto him. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Sh...Shai...Shai's here." Jude cried

"Shailene? Our social worker?" Jesus asked to which Jude nodded

"She's going to take you away, dada." Jude cried

Jesus shook his head, "No, she won't back. I won't let her."

Meanwhile in the living room Lena sat down to talk to Shailene.

"So how have they been adjusting? Is Jesus in school yet? Are they starting to trust you and your wife?" Shailene asked

"Well they mostly keep to themselves, but Stef and I could probably reach Jude and get him to trust us if we could only separate him and Jesus." Lena explained "No Jesus hasn't gone to school yet because we can't get him to leave Jude, and every time we mention Jesus going to school Jude starts crying and clinging to Jesus telling him not to leave."

"Speaking of Stef, where is she?" Shailene asked

"She got called into work." Lena replied "Our oldest, Brandon is at his dad's and Mariana and Callie are at their friend's house."

Shailene nodded, "Okay. Could you call Jesus and Jude? I'd like to talk to them, but separately."

Lena nodded, "Jesus! Jude!"

Jesus and Jude walk downstairs. Jude stayed close to Jesus afraid that Shailene would take Jesus away.

"Yes Lena?" Jesus asks

"Could I talk to you?" Shailene asked

Jesus nodded, "Can Jude stay?"

"Actually I'd like to talk to you alone." Shailene stated

"No!" Jude yelled as he clung to Jesus "You're going to take my dada away."

"Jude, I don't want to take Jesus away. The ultimate goal here is to keep you two together." Shailene explained.

Jude nodded, "Okay."

"Come on, bubba. Let's go play with some toys." Lena said to Jude to get him to leave Jesus.

Jude looked up at Jesus, who was hesitant but eventually nodded slowly. Then Jude walked with Lena to play with toys.

"So Jesus, do you feel happy and safe here?" Shailene asked

Jesus shrugged, "Stef and Lena are nice. Jude's happy and nobody's hurting me so I guess I'm happy."

Shailene nodded, "Do you trust Stef and Lena? Or are you afraid of being sent away?"

Jesus looked down and then shrugged, "I guess I trust them, I'm just scared to. I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to let them in and be let down again."

"Lena said you weren't going to school." Shailene stated "Do you not feel safe enough to leave Jude?"

"He doesn't want me to leave. I'm not going to let him think I'm abandoning him." Jesus explained

Shailene sighed, "Jesus, if you don't go to school I'll have no choice but to separate you and Jude. Is that what you want?"

Jesus shook his head, "No but I'll go to school next year when Jude starts kindergarten."

"I'm sorry, Jesus, but that's not an option." Shailene told him "You have to go to school this year. Jude will be fine. He won't think you're abandoning him."

"I'm all he has. I'm the only constant person that's been in his life." Jesus explained

"It doesn't matter. Your job isn't to take care of Jude. Your job is to go to school." Shailene replied

Jesus just nodded so that the conversation would be over.

Shailene nodded, "Okay can you go get Jude for me?"

Jesus nodded and then walked upstairs to his and Jude's room, "Jude, Shailene wants to talk to you."

Jude stands up, "Okay dada." Then he walks downstairs

"Hi Jude. How are you?" Shailene asked

"Good" Jude replied with a smile "Dada's not being hurt anymore."

Shailene smiled and nodded, "Yeah Jesus told me. That's really good." Then she asked, "Do you trust Lena and Stef?"

Jude shrugged, "Dada said not to, but today he gave me a nod that it was okay to go with Lena, but that cause you're here."

"Do you want to trust Stef and Lena?" Shailene asked

Jude shook his head, "Not if dada says not to. I trust dada and he always right."

Shailene nods sadly. She knows that she has to separate Jude and Jesus for a little bit and that breaks her heart.

"Could you go get Lena for me, Jude?" Shailene asked to which Jude nodded

When Lena came back down, she asked, "So what do you think?"

"I think you were right. You can get through to Jude, which is why I'm sorry to say but I have to take Jesus from your home." Shailene explained "Its what's best for both Jude and Jesus."

"What? Isn't there another way without separating them?" Lena asked not liking the idea of separating Jude from his only constant caregiver for four years.

Shailene sadly shook her head, "No I'm sorry. I wish there was another way."

Lena nodded sadly, "Okay."

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon so you can tell your wife and then tell Jesus and Jude."

Lena nodded sadly, "Okay see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, when Lena and Stef were laying in bed.

"So we got a surprise visit from Shailene today. She came to check on how Jesus and Jude are adjusting." Lena stated

"Oh yeah." Stef replied "What happened?"

"She thinks that its in the best interest of both boys if she separates Jesus and Jude. She's taking Jesus away tomorrow afternoon." Lena explained

Stef nodded sadly, "Do Jesus and Jude know yet?"

Lena shook her head, "We'll tell them in the morning." Then she added, "I just don't get how taking away the only security Jude has in this world is going to benefit him."

"I don't know either, love. But that's what's so messed up about the system. I'm so glad we adopted Mariana and Callie out before they could even remember that they were in the system. Stef stated

Lena nodded, "Me too." Then she added, "This isn't fair for Jude or for Jesus."

"I know, love. I know." Stef replied

In the morning, Stef and Lena sat down in the living room with Jesus and Jude.

"What did Shai say?" Jude asked scared. He felt tears spill out of his eyes out of fear that Jesus was being taken away.

Jesus looked back and forth at Stef and Lena. He could tell by the sad looks on their faces what was going to happen. He said bluntly, "She's taking me away, isn't she?"

Stef nodded sadly, "I'm so sorry, Jesus and Jude."

"Shailene thinks it's in the best interest if she separates the two of you." Lena stated

Jude started crying and then snuggled into Jesus while hugging him.

Jesus hugged Jude back and then kissed the top of Jude's head, "Jude, baby, this doesn't change how much I love you. Never forget that I love you, and I always will no matter where I am."

Jude nodded, "I know and I love you too, dada."

Stef and Lena could feel their hearts breaking for these two little boys, who they had come to love. They were sad that Jesus is being taken away from them,

Later that afternoon, when Shailene came to take Jesus away.

"Alright Jesus, it's time to go." Shailene said as Jesus gave Jude one last hug and kiss.

Then Jesus looked at Stef and Lena, "Take good care of Jude for me. He's my baby brother. Never let him go."

"We'll take great care of him, and I promise we'll never let him go." Stef assured Jesus

Jesus smiled softly, "He's a sweet kid and if it wasn't for me he would have been adopted years ago." Then he added, "Thanks for giving me a safe place to stay. Even if it was only temporary."

Lena nodded, "Of course. You're welcome, bud."

Then Jesus and Shailene left and Jude ran upstairs to hide up in his room. He laid on the bed and cried. He didn't know when or even if he would see Jesus again.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Comment what you'd like to see next. Timeskip a few years? Or Jude bonding with Stef and Lena?

P.s. If I time skip it will be to Jesus coming back, but he'll be a teenager.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been four years since Jesus was taken away from Stef and Lena's house and from Jude, who was adopted by Lena and Stef three and a half years ago. Now Brandon is thirteen, Callie is twelve, Mariana is eleven, and Jude is eight.

On what seemed to be any ordinary school day for the Adams-Fosters family, it quickly took an unexpected turn when Lena got a call from Bill, the ex-social worker of her kids, Callie, Mariana, and Jude.

"Hello?" Lena answered

"Hi Lena, it's Bill." Bill replied "I know you and Stef said you were done taking in kids, but I'm in a bind with this one. Plus I think you're both going to really want this kid."

Lena sighed softly, "Okay. Well let me talk to Stef and see what she says."

"Alright and if she says it's okay, then could you meet a the juvenile detention center in an hour." Bill asked

"Wait! The kid's in Juvie!" Lena exclaimed shocked "What did the kid do?"

"It was a minor thing. I promise. He's not violent or anything." Bill explained "He's thirteen. He's a good kid, who's just had a lot happen to him."

Lena sighed relieved, "What did he do to end up in Juvie?"

"He broke into a computer at social services and stole some private files." Bill stated "He was trying to find his little brother."

"What happened to his brother?" Lena asked

"Him and his brother were separated four years ago." Bill replied "Lena, this kid, it's Jesus. Jude's brother."

Lena gasped shocked, "We're allowed to have him back?"

"Yes, that's why I called." Bill explained

Lena smiled, "Stef will be so happy, and so will Jude. Of course I'm happy too. I'll see you in an hour."

When Lena got off the phone with Bill, she had a huge smile on her. She thought about happy Jude would be, and how hard it was on him when Jesus was taken away.

\- Flashback -

Its been a week since Jesus was taken away and all Jude does is mope around in his bedroom. One night at bedtime, Lena went in to say goodnight and decided to have a talk with the little boy.

"Hey buddy, can we talk?" Lena asked

Jude shrugged, "I guess."

"I know you miss Jesus, buddy. I understand that. He was always there for you, and it's not fair that he was taken away. I feel so sorry for you and for Jesus, but Stef and I are here for you. Forever and always." Lena explained

"Did you and Stef ask for dada to be sent away?" Jude asked

Lena shook her head, "No bubba, Stef and I are heart broken that Jesus is gone. We wanted him, just as much as we want you."

Jude nodded, "Okay Lena."

Then Lena tucked Jude into bed, "Goodnight little man. Love you."

"Night night Lena. Love you too." Jude replied as he snuggled under his covers


	7. Chapter 7

At the juvenile detention center, Lena met with Bill and saw Jesus. She looked at Jesus in shock of how much he had grown up, and because of the sullen look he had on his face. He looked so different.

Jesus looked at Lena and asked, "How's Jude?"

Lena smiled, "He's good. He's happy and still the sweetest little boy."

"That's good." Jesus replied with a small nod. "I'm glad."

"Alright ready to go?" Lena asked

Jesus shrugged, "I guess."

Once they arrived at the Adams Foster home, Stef was upstairs doing some laundry while the kids did their homework. Jesus walked into the house to see Callie standing next to Jude helping him with his homework. Jesus became enraged. Jude was HIS brother. He walked over to Callie and pushed her away from Jude and up against the wall.

"Ow." Callie cried "Who are you? You're hurting me."

"I'm Jesus and Jude is my brother." Jesus replied angry

Lena, who was a little bit behind Jesus, walked in to see Jesus had Callie pinned against the wall. She said firmly, "Jesus! Let Callie go!"

"Fine." Jesus replied annoyed as he let Callie off the wall.

"Mama!" Callie cried as she ran and hugged Lena

Lena hugged her daughter back, "What happened, sweets?"

"I was just helping Jude with his homework." Callie explained sniffling

Jude turned to Lena, "Hi mama."

"Hi bubba." Lena replied

Then Jude turned to Jesus and smiled excitedly as he hugged him, "Jesus!"

Jesus smiled and hugged Jude back, "Hey baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jude replied

Mariana walked downstairs and saw Lena. She smiled, "Hi mama."

"Hey Miss Thing." Lena said

"Mama, I'm hungry." Jude complained

Lena smiled, "Of course you are. I'll start on dinner." Then she asked, "Where's B?"

"He's upstairs practicing piano." Callie replied "He said he finished his homework in study hall."

Lena nodded, "Okay what about you three? Homework all done?"

"I'm almost done, mama." Jude replied

"I just have reading left." Mariana stated

"Yeah same with me." Callie added "I wanted to get before bed with you, mama."

Lena nodded, "Okay, sweets. That's doable." Then she looked at Mariana, "How about you, Miss Thing? Would you like to do your reading with me?"

"I'm going to read with mom after dinner." Mariana replied

"Speaking of mom, where is she?" Lena asked

"Mommy's upstairs doing laundry." Jude stated

Jesus was just standing watching the scene. He was hurt and upset that Jude no longer saw him as a dad, and that he saw Lena and Stef as his moms. It had been four years though, so it didn't really surprise Jesus that much.

\- Flashback -

The weekend after Jesus was taken away, Stef took Jude to the park for a picnic and so he could play. While they were eating their lunch, Jude thought of a question.

"Stef?" Jude asked

"Yes baby?" Stef replied

"I miss my dada." Jude stated sadly

Stef nodded, "That's perfectly understandable."

"Stef, is it okay to cry?" Jude asked

"What?" Stef said shocked "Of course it is."

Jude hugged Stef and cried, "I really miss dada. I wish he was here."

Stef sighed sadly as she rubbed Jude's back. She felt so bad for him. "It's okay, buddy. It'll get better. Over time you won't miss him as much." Stef told the little boy. "I promise. You won't always feel like this."

Jude just nodded as he cried while still hugging Stef.

Meanwhile with Jesus, who was sitting on his bed in a new foster home. He was sad and felt so alone and lost without Jude. In the last four years, he had never, ever been away from Jude and although it had been only two days, he felt like he was dying inside.

"What if I never see Jude again?" Jesus asked himself sadly as he started to cry silently

-End of flashback -


	8. Chapter 9

Jesus has been back with Lena and Stef for a week and so far he hasn't gotten better, but seems to be getting worse. He has picked fights with Brandon and Callie. He's yelled at both Stef and Lena and has hit them sometimes. Sometimes he'll even hit Brandon and Callie too.

Jude is regressing back to calling Jesus daddy, but he still calls Stef and Lena mommy and mama.

Stef and Lena wake up in the morning hoping that today will be a better day for their family. Ever since Jesus came back, their family hasn't been the same and their kids aren't even acting like themselves. It's not that Stef and Lena regret taking Jesus back into their home, because they don't. They just wish that they could help him, but every time they try he just pushes them further away.

"We could try getting Jesus in to see a therapist. Maybe then he'll talk about his feelings and let out all his pent up anger." Stef suggested

"It's worth a shot." Lena replied "I'll make some calls to local therapists and see what I can do."

Meanwhile Jesus gets up, showers, gets dressed and then wakes up Jude.

"Jude, baby, it's time to wake up." Jesus tells the little boy

Jude opens his eyes to see Jesus. He smiles, "Hi daddy."

"Morning baby." Jesus replied with a smile

Meanwhile Lena walked downstairs to cook breakfast and a few minutes later she heard Callie and Mariana fighting over who was going to shower first. She shook her head and smiled, at least her daughters were acting like their normal selves again.

A few minutes later Brandon walked down the stairs, "Morning mama. Where's mom?"

"Morning B. Mom went in to work already." Lena replied

When breakfast was ready Jesus and Jude came down the stairs with Callie and Mariana just a couple steps behind them.

"Morning Mama. Hi B." Jude stated

"Morning Lena and Brandon." Jesus added

"Morning boys." Lena replied

Brandon nodded and smiled, "Hi little brother. Morning Jesus."

"Morning Mama. Hi brothers. Morning Jesus." Callie and Mariana said in sing-song voices

"Morning Bug and Miss Thing." Lena told her daughters

Jesus replied with no facial expression, "Morning Callie and Mariana."

Later that day, when the kids were at school Lena called a local therapist that she knew and had met back when she was in college.

"Hello, this is Jamison's child therapy. I'm Daniella. How may I help you?" The therapist, whose name is Daniella Jamison answered

"Hi, my name's Lena. Lena Adams and I was looking to get an appointment for my foster son, who's thirteen. He holds onto a lot of anger and when he explodes he gets a little violent and dangerous." Lena explained "When's the soonest you can get him in?"

"Does next Friday at 3:30 work for you?" Daniella asked

"Yes thank you." Lena replied "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Just doing my job." Daniella stated

Meanwhile when Stef is at work, the words that Jesus said only yesterday keep echoing in her head, 'I just want to feel like I have some control over my life'. She can't help but feel sorry for Jesus, a little boy who's been dealt a very difficult hand in life. And for that boy it never seems to get easier.

\- Flashback -

Six months after Jesus was taken away, it's mother's day weekend and at Jude's daycare on Friday some of the kids made mother's day cards. Jude was excited because for the first time in his life he had a mom to make a card for. In fact, he didn't just have one mom, he has two.

"Why you making two cawds, Jude?" A little girl, Maizie who's almost three, asked

"Because I have two moms." Jude replied

Maizie nodded, "Dat's cool."

Hours later, when Lena came to pick Jude up, the little boy ran to her, "MAMA!"

Lena smiled softly before giving a full smile, "Hi little man. I see you missed me."

"Mama, this is for mother's day but I want to give it to you now." Jude explained as he handed her the card labeled 'To: Mama', "The other card is for mommy."

Lena accepts the card so happy that the little boy finally called her mama, "Thank you, bubba. It's a beautiful card, and I love it. And mommy will love her's too."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 10

On Friday after school, much to Jesus' dismay, Lena took him to his therapy appointment. On the drive there, Jesus complained and asked questions the whole way.

"Why do I have to go?" Jesus asked

"Because it will be good for you, bud." Lena replied

Jesus sighed, "But I don't need to go. There's nothing wrong with me. "

"Just because you're going to a therapist doesn't necessarily mean something is wrong with you. Sometimes it's just nice to have someone to talk to." Lena explained

"What if I promise to talk to you and Stef?" Jesus asked "Then can I not go to the therapist?"

"Sorry, bud, you're going. End of discussion." Lena told him "And who knows, you may even like it."

Jesus sighs softly and mumbles, "I doubt it."

Once they were at the therapist's office and Jesus is sitting in the room with the therapist, Daniella Jamison.

"So how did it feel when you were taken away from your brother, Jude?" Daniella asked

"Jude's more than my brother. I raised him for four years. He's like my son." Jesus explained as he yelled

"Okay sorry." Daniella apologized "Anyway how did it feel when you were taken away from Jude?"

Jesus sat quietly for a long time. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to open up, or talk about his feelings. Jesus was left to only think about what's been happening in his life recently. He thought about how angry and aggressive he has been, and then the thought crossed his mind 'What if I hurt Jude?'. That was when he decided to talk.

"I was scared and afraid that I would never see him again. I was angry at my social worker and angry at Stef and Lena for breaking their promise." Jesus explained "This can just stay between us, right? I don't want Stef and Lena to know yet."

Daniella nodded, "Yes, of course." Then she asked, "What promise?"

"When Jude and I first came to stay with them, they promised that they wouldn't let us be separated. It hurt so much because I was starting to trust them, but I didn't want to admit it, because I was afraid of being let down again." Jesus explained "And I'm mad at myself for not opening up and giving them a chance. For not being able to fully trust them, because in the end it's my own fault that I got taken away."

"Well now you're back with them, and you have the chance to let them in and start trusting them." Daniella replied

Jesus nodded, "I know, but I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to talk to them about my feelings. I keep lashing out at everybody and when I was sitting here the thought crossed my mind. What if I hurt Jude? That would just about kill me. He's the most important person in the world to me."

"Keeping thinking about Jude." Daniella suggested "Keep thinking about how you don't want to lash out and hurt Jude. Think about how's he's the most important person in the world to you so that should make his family important to you too, because you're also his family."

Jesus nodded, "Okay I'll try it." Then he asked, "Is our time up yet? I want to go now."

Daniella looked at the clock, "Yes it is. We actually went a few minutes over." Then she looked at Jesus, "Bye Jesus."

"Bye Daniella." Jesus said before walking out of her office and running to hug Lena

Lena hugged the boy back shocked at what brought him to hug her.

"I'm sorry for everything, Lena. For lashing out an hurting you and Stef both physically and emotionally." Jesus told her "I'm really going to try and talk about my feelings instead of lashing out all the time."

"Wow." Lena replied shocked "I guess the seeing Daniella and talking to her is working?"

Jesus shook his head, "Yes, but that's not it. When I was sitting in there not talking I was thinking about how I lash out and a thought crossed my mind. What if I hurt Jude? And just thinking that about killed me because I love him to much and I can't fathom hurting even a hair on his head." Then he added, "I'd like to come back to Daniella."

"Well that's quite the turn around which I wasn't expecting, but I'll make your next appointment." Lena replied

Jesus smiled softly, "Thanks Lena."

\- Flashback: Six years ago, two year old Jude is toddling around in his foster home. His seven year old brother, Jesus is watching him when Jude trips over the living room rug, falls and knocks over a vase. Jude bursts into tears and Jesus picks up his brother and holds him close.

Their foster father, Samuel walks in the room and notices the broken vase. He asks rhetorically, "Can't I leave you two alone for five minutes without you breaking something?"

"It...it was an accident, sir." Jesus stuttered "Jude tr...tripped over the r...rug."

Samuel came up to Jesus and Jude to with his hand raising to hit Jude, but Jesus anticipated it and put Jude down safely behind him. Samuel's hand had instead come into contact with Jesus' cheek. Then Samuel walked away, leaving Jesus and Jude alone one again.

Jesus turned around and picked up his Jude. He sat on the couch and gently rocked Jude so he'd calm down.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so late. I had trouble coming up with what to write.

Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 11

Jesus is at his second therapy appointment. He's not excited, but he's not dreading it like he did the first one.

"So this week's topic is a little more intense. I'd like to ask you a little about your past. I just want to get some insight on why you are the way you are, and why you feel the way you do. Is that okay?" Daniella asked

Jesus nodded, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"How did you feel when your parents died?" Daniella asked

Jesus shrugged, "Sad, confused, abandoned, unwanted, and like I wasn't good enough. Especially for my dad since he killed himself a few months after my mom died giving birth to Jude."

"Did you ever feel like it was Jude's fault? Or that he killed your mom? That maybe if he didn't exist your parents would still be alive." Daniella asked

"No never." Jesus replied angry and defensive since it was a lie. Deep, deep, down he knew that when his mom first died he did blame Jude, but then when their dad killed himself Jesus knew that he needed to be there to love and care for his baby brother. So he pushed aside his resentment and put his brother before him and ignored his own feelings. "I love Jude. It wasn't his fault. He didn't choose to be born or to kill my mom. He's innocent."

"Okay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Jesus." Daniella apologized

Jesus shook his head and yelled, "And just for the record there's nothing wrong with me." Then he ran out of the therapist's office, past Stef and Lena in the lobby, and out the front door.

"Jesus, bud, where are you going?" Stef asked as she stood up "Jesus!"

Stef and Lena chased after Jesus, but by the time they got outside he was already out of sight.

Stef ran her hand through her hair, "Where could he have gone? What would cause him to run away?"

"I don't know, but when we find him we can ask." Lena told her wife

Meanwhile Jesus is still running and he doesn't stop until he arrives at his parents' house. He goes into the backyard and climbs up into the tree house. He sits down and cries softly.

Almost an hour later after calling Jesus' social worker and checking the find my phone app, Stef and Lena finally found Jesus. Lena waited in the car, while Stef walked into the backyard, climbed the tree house ladder, and poked her head in.

"Hi love, would you like some company?" Stef asked sweetly

Jesus shrugged with his head down as he discreetly wiped his tears and his eyes.

Stef climbs into the tree house and sits next to Jesus, "What happened, bud? Why'd you run?"

"No reason." Jesus replied bluntly

"Come on, buddy. Talk to me." Stef coaxed "Remember you said you'd try. For Jude."

Jesus sighed, "I used to blame Jude."

"For what?" Stef asked confused but at least it was a start

"For our mom's death." Jesus explained "Our mom died giving birth and our dad killed himself a few months later. I thought that if he didn't exist our dad wouldn't have killed himself because our mom wouldn't have died." Then he added thought tears, "I feel like a terrible person because Jude was only a baby. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't his choice."

Stef hugged Jesus and held him close, "Oh baby, you're not a terrible person. You were little and you were grieving. You got over it and you put Jude first to protect him. You're an amazing and a remarkable kid. Lena and I are so lucky to have you. We love you so much."

Jesus smiled softly and hugged Stef back letting her comfort him.

\- Flashback: Eight years ago, a few weeks after Jude was born. Jesus was talking with his dad, Julian, who is holding Jude.

"I hate Jude, papi." Jesus stated

"Why, mijo?" Julian asked confused

"Because he killed mami, papi." Jesus replied

Julian sighed softly, "We've been over this, mijo, it wasn't Jude's fault. There was a complication."

"It's not that compli...whatever the word is, papi." Jesus explained "Mami died having Jude. It's his fault."

Julian nodded, "Okay mijo, someday you'll realize that it wasn't Jude's fault." Then he added, "It's okay to miss mami. I miss her too, but I love you and Jude so much."

"I love you too, papi, but I hate Jude." Jesus replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 12

The next day, Jesus is getting better at handling his aggression. Jude still hasn't accepted that Jesus isn't his dad, and it doesn't help that Jesus is struggling with not treating Jude like a son.

That morning when all the kids are getting ready for school, Jesus is in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Jude walks in.

"Hi Jude. Good morning." Jesus said with a smile

Jude smiled back, "Hi daddy. Good morning."

"So how are you? How's your life with Stef and Lena been?" Jesus asked

"I'm good and my life is good." Jude replied "It was hard right after you were taken away and I missed you. I'm glad you're back."

Jesus smiled softly, "I missed you too and I'm glad to be back with you." Then he added, "I'll see you downstairs at breakfast."

"Okay. See you in a few, daddy." Jude said

As Jesus headed downstairs he sighed softly before hitting himself in the head. Why couldn't he stop thinking of Jude as a son? Why couldn't he think of him as a brother? Or as the baby that killed his mami as he once did? Jesus is so deep in thought that he doesn't realize he's in the kitchen in view of Lena, until he hears her voice.

"Good morning bud." Lena said giving the boy a warm smile

Jesus stared at Lena for a moment. He wonders if she saw him hitting himself in the head. Then he replied, "Good morning Lena."

"Is everything alright, Jesus?" Lena asked concerned

Jesus gave a small nod and forced a smile, "Everything's fine."

Before Lena could respond, Brandon walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mama. Morning Jesus." Brandon greeted

"Morning B." Lena replied with a warm smile

Jesus gave a soft smile, "Morning."

A few minutes later, Callie and Mariana came racing down the stairs.

"Be careful." Lena warned "And how many times have mom and I told you and your brothers to walk?"

Callie and Mariana looked down, "Sorry mama."

"Apology accepted, my babies." Lena told them

Later at school someone hears Jude call Jesus 'daddy' and starts to make fun of Jude and Jesus, which of course Jesus could handle if it was only him, but mess with Jude and you'll have the wrath of Jesus. He starts punching the kid.

"Never make fun of my baby brother again. For four years I was all he had and if he wants to call me daddy because he never knew our papa then he can." Jesus explained as he defended Jude

"Daddy, Daddy, stop. Mama doesn't like it when we fight." Jude told Jesus

Then a few minutes later Jesus looked up when he heard, "Jesus Ibarra, my office now."

"Mrs. Adams, it's not what it looks like. I was defending Jude. The kids were making fun of him and messing with him. I had to teach them that nobody messes with my baby brother." Jesus exclained as he tried to justify what he did with the Vice principal, who is also his foster mom

"Save it, Jesus." Lena said firmly "My office. Now!"

"I'm sorry, daddy." Jude whispered to Jesus

Jesus hung his head low and started walking to Lena's office. She followed behind him after helping up the kid Jesus beat up.

When Lena walked into her office, she saw Jesus sitting with his head hung. He looked like he was embarrassed or maybe just scared. She couldn't really tell.

"Jesus, what were you thinking? You know the school has a no fighting policy." Lena told him sternly

"If you and Stef want to send me back to Juvie, I'm okay with that because I know Jude is safe and out of the system." Jesus replied

"Jesus, no, Stef and I would never send you back there." Lena started. Then she gently lifted his chin so she could see his eyes, "Jesus, bud, there is absolutely nothing you could do to make Stef and I not want you, because we do. We've wanted you ever since we first met you and Jude four years ago. We were sad when your social worker decided to separate you and Jude."

Jesus smiles softly, "Okay. Okay Lena."

"Alright so tell me what happened. Why did you beat up that kid?" Lena asked

Jesus took a deep breath, "I was just defending Jude. All he did was ask me for some help and then some kids started making fun of him. I'm sorry."

Lena sighed softly and spoke in her sweet voice, "Did he call you dad?"

Jesus gave a small nod, "I...I don't want to correct him. He knows that I'm really his brother. He'll stop calling me dad when he's ready. He knows that you and Stef are his moms. He's not trying to hurt you. I promise."

"I know, Jesus, but you should still talk to him. He needs to understand from you that you're not his daddy." Lena replied

Jesus nodded sadly, "Its going to crush him. I can't do that to him. I promised myself after my papi died that I would never hurt or let anyone hurt Jude."

"Jude will understand. He's a big boy now. He's done a lot of growing up in four years." Lena explained. "But if it makes you feel better I'll stay with you when you talk to Jude.

Jesus shook his head as he sighed, "No that's okay. I need to do it alone."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I couldn't think of anything to write.

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Chapter 13

That day, after getting home from school Jesus walks into Jude's room.

"Hey Jude, baby, can we talk?'' Jesus asked

"Sure, daddy.'' Jude replied "About what?''

"That's the thing, little bro. You can't call me daddy anymore, mi hermano." Jesus explained "Remember I'm not really your dad."

Jude looked at Jesus sadly almost as if he were going to cry, "If this is about getting you in trouble I'm sorry, daddy. I'll tell mommies that it was all my fault that you beat up the kid."

Jesus shook his head, "It's not about that, bud. I don't care about getting in trouble. I care more about you. Also you have two moms now, do you really need to call me daddy?"

"I guess not." Jude replied with a shrug. Then he asked, "Da...Jesus can you tell me about our papi?"

"Of course I will, Bebe." Jesus replied "Our papi...Um he was kind, loving, fun, sweet, and well I guess there are no words to describe him. He was amazing. He loved us and mami more than anything in the world. We were his whole world."

Jude sniffled sadly, "I wish I got to know him, so I could remember him like you do."

Jesus hugged his little brother, "I wish you could have gotten to know him too, hermano. I wish he was still alive." Jesus' lip quivered as he tried to hold back the tears.

Jude looked up at his big brother, "Jesus, it's okay to cry. Mommy told me so when I was missing you. It's not showing weakness when you cry."

Jesus nodded with a soft smile as he let the tears freely flow from his eyes. His lip quivered as he cried.

Meanwhile Lena, who had been watching the whole scene from the hallway is crying happy tears. She is touched by the way the two brothers interact and care about each other.

Stef came home and was walking up the stairs to put away her gun, when she saw her wife crying in the hallway, "What's wrong, love?"

Lena shook her head, "Nothing. These are happy tears." Then she pointed at Jesus and Jude, "If only you had been here to hear the conversation they just had. And Jude doesn't call Jesus daddy anymore."

"That's great news." Stef replied with a smile

Lena smiled and nodded, "I know. I almost want to go in, but I don't want them to know I've been eavesdropping."

"Okay well let's just leave them alone. Give them some real privacy. They look like they're okay." Stef told her wife as the two of them walked towards their bedroom.

Stef and Lena are in their room enjoying the peace and quiet, but it doesn't last long. Soon they heard the doorbell and Brandon yelling 'moms'.

"I'll go and see what's wrong." Stef told her wife before heading downstairs where she saw Brandon staring into the doorway and standing outside is Shailene, Jesus' social worker.

"Hi can I help you, Shailene?" Stef asked

Shailene shook her head, "No just here for a surprise visit."

Stef nodded and then looked at Brandon, "B, go get your mama for me."

"Is Jesus going to be taken away again?" Brandon asked slightly scared "I'm starting to love him as a brother and I'd love to have a brother my age."

Stef shrugged, "I don't know, B. Just go get mama."

Brandon nodded and then ran upstairs to his mom's room, "Mama! Mama!"

"What, B? What's wrong?" Lena asked concerned

Brandon took a deep breath, "Jesus' social worker, Shailene is here. Mom told me to come get you."

"Okay, B. I'll go see what she needs." Lena replied "And don't worry. I'll makes sure Jesus isn't taken away again."

Then Lena quickly heads downstairs to where her wife and Shailene are.

"Hi Shailene, how can we help you?" Lena asked

"Its a good thing your both here. I'm really just checking up on Jesus and I was told by the principal of the school that Jesus got into a fight yesterday." Shailene explained "Is he violent often?"

Lena sighed, "It wasn't really a fight. He punched a kid once for making fun of Jude."

"And Jesus has made leaps and bounds since being replaced with us. He has improved a lot." Stef added "In fact he just talked to Jude, who now no longer calls him daddy. They're fine. They can live together as siblings."

Shailene nodded, "Okay well need to talk to Jesus alone."

"Alright we'll go get him." Stef responded before getting up and walking upstairs.

Lena followed Stef, but instead of going to Jesus' room, she headed off to do some laundry in her room.

Once Stef reached Jesus' room, she knocked on the door. "Jesus, it's mo..I mean Stef. Can I come in?"

"Y...Yeah." Jesus replied "It's your house."

As Stef opened the door and walked in, she nodded, "Yes, but this is your room. Your's and Brandon's."

"Okay what do you need to talk to me about?" Jesus asked

Stef sighed softly and then took a deep breath, "Your social worker, Shailene came by for a surprise visit and she'd like to talk to you alone."

Jude looked scared, "Mommy? Is Shai going to take Jesus away again?"

"I'm not sure, but I really hope not." Stef told her son

"Me too." Jesus agreed "I don't want to leave Stef. I want to stay with you and Lena."

Stef nodded, "Then go downstairs and tell Shailene that, bud." Then she kissed Jesus on the head.

Jesus got up and started to head out of the room, but after opening the door he turned around, ran and hugged Stef before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Stef said as she hugged Jesus back

A few minutes later, when Jesus is downstairs talking with Shailene.

"So Jesus, do you trust Lena and Stef? Do you feel safe with them? And are you happy?" Shailene asked

Jesus nodded, "Yes absolutely. I...I love them. They're the best foster parents I've had."

"Okay." Shailene replied. Then she asked, "Are you going to school and completing your community service?"

"Yes I am. I'm doing everything I can so I won't get taken away again." Jesus said "I love Lena and Stef. I want to stay with them and be adopted by them."

Shailene nodded, "Okay I think that concludes all the questions. Could you please go get Lena and Stef for me?"

"I hope you aren't going to take me away, because I will fight and fight until I can get back home. This is my family and I'm not leaving." Jesus told Shailene defensively

Shailene sighed softly and placed a reassuring hand on Jesus' shoulder, "I don't tell this to a lot of people, Jesus, but i'm going to tell you to reassure you that I won't be taking you away. I know now that you belong here." Then she added, "I grew up in foster care. I was never adopted and so when I aged out I studied hard in college to become a social worker. One of the good ones that care about the kids and actually help place kids in loving homes. One of my favorite things is seeing kids find where they belong and you have."

Jesus gave Shailene a soft hug, "Thanks."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so late. I was having writers block.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Chapter 14

"The next morning when Jesus woke up and walked downstairs, he's surprised to find his whole foster family sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" Jesus asked

"Why don't you come sit down, bubba." Lena suggested as she patted the spot in between her and Stef "We have something to talk to you about?"

Jesus looks confused and nervous and asked, "What is it?" As he sat down and asked, "Are you sending me away?"

"No quite the opposite actually. We'd like to know if you'd like for Lena and I to adopt you." Stef asked

Jesus looked shocked, like he didn't know what to say. Then he looked at Brandon, Callie, Mariana and Jude, who were all nodding their heads. He looked at the hopeful looks on his foster moms faces and nodded as he gave a small nod.

"I'd love that. I'd love it very much." Jesus told them.

A few weeks later at Jesus' adoption day. The whole Adams-Foster family is standing in front of the judge.

"Do you Stefanie and Lena Adams Foster promise to love and care for Jesus as though he were your natural born child? And you understand that by adopting him that he'll inherit from you just like any other biological child?" The judge asked them

Lena nodded, "Yes, Your Honor. We do and we understand."

"And Jesus Ibarra, I assume you are in agreement with this adoption?" The Judge asked him

"Yes, Your Honor." Jesus replied with a nod "I want Lena and Stef to be my moms. I want to have a forever family

The judge was about to grant the adoption when he was suddenly interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Honor, but I had to add this." Brandon started "I would like to say that I will be the best brother to Jesus that I can. I will always look out for him. He will never be alone anymore."

Jesus smiled softly, "Thanks B."

Then Callie added, "And I promise to be a good little sister, drive you a little crazy, and bug you just like little sisters do."

"Me too." Mariana agreed

Jesus laughed slightly, "Thank Cal and Mari."

"Okay well I'd say you have found a wonderful family. You are one very lucky kid, Jesus." The judge said

Jesus nodded, "I know, Your Honor."

"Well without further adue (A/N not sure if I spelled that right) I am proud to announce Jesus Ibarra now as Jesus Adams Foster." The judge said

The whole Adams Foster family hugged and Stef and Lena gave Jesus hugs and kisses all over his face.

 _The End_

* * *

Sorry it's so short.

Hope you enjoyed this story. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
